Cure for the common cold
by LovelyBlood
Summary: Ciel gets sick and doesn't want to take his medicine. But Sebastian has his ways of getting people to do what he wants.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own... Kuroshitsuji. :O I'm just Fangirl writing about things that **should** happen in canon but **don't**. ._.

* * *

"It's time to wake up, Young master."

Sebastian pulled the curtains of the window to the side allowing bright sunlight to stream in and hit Ciel in the groggy face. Ciel groaned and pulled his covers up over his face. Sebastian walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back down.

"Young master, I do believe I said it is time to wake up now."

"No. I... don't want to." Ciel spoke with his eyes still closed.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and studied his master's face for a moment. He removed his glove and placed a hand on Ciel's forehead.

"Hm. You feel rather warm this morning. Do you feel ill?" Sebastian asked putting his glove back on.

Ciel's eyes shot open and he sprung out of bed only to wobble and then almost fall down. Sebastian caught him and lifted him back onto the bed. Then he knelt down to Ciel's height and sternly looked him in the eye.

"Young master, you are obviously sick and need to rest. Now lay down."

Ciel glared and shook his head. "I am feeling just fine, Sebastian. Hand me my eye patch."

"No. You need your rest." Sebastian argued.

"No I don't! I'm feeling as well as ever. Eye patch. Now."

Sebastian smirked and stood up handing Ciel his eye patch. "Whatever you say. I was going to phone Lady Elizabeth and tell her not to come over today but if you are feeling okay..."

Ciel paused for a moment to think. He then set his eye patch back on the night table and laid back down. "On second thought... maybe I could use some rest." Ciel was getting a migraine just thinking about his fiancé.

Sebastian chuckled quietly and then walked towards the door. "I'll go call Lady Elizabeth and then be in with your medicine."

"Medicine?" Ciel questioned sitting back up.

Sebastian stopped in the doorway and tilted his head. "Yes. You are going to need to take it to get well." Sebastian bowed and then left the room with a smile on his face.

OOO

Sebastian returned a few minutes later with a bottle of medicine, a spoon, and a glass of water. Ciel was sound asleep already and still running a fever. Sebastian set his 'torture weapons' down and shook Ciel slightly to wake him up.

"Hn? What is it?" Ciel rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Say 'ah'." Sebastian said smiling while pouring the cold medicine into the spoon.

Ciel sat silently for a minute and then laid back down and rolled over. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and rolled the boy over to face him.

"Young master, you need your medicine. Now say 'ah.'" Sebastian growled shoving the spoon into his face.

"I'm not going to swallow that bloody awful liquid. Now go away. You're the one who said I needed my rest after all."

"_Such a child..." _Sebastian thought. "_I suppose there is more than one way to do this... hm." _

Sebastian sat deep in thought and then it hit him. No, literally. Ciel sat up and threw a pillow at him. "Wipe that look of your face and go tend to today's work." he barked.

A devious expression fell upon Sebastian's face. He swiftly climbled onto the bed and straddled the boy. Ciel was staring at him in shock.

"Y-you're kind of heavy..." he whispered.

Sebastian chuckled and brought his lips centimeters away from Ciel's ear. "If you are unwilling to take the medicine I am afraid I will have to force it upon you, my lord." Sebastian whispered.

The demon butler proceeded to kiss his masters neck. Ciel sat wide eyed and unsure of what to do. And then, without warning, Sebastian started to nibble on his neck and found a sweet spot causing a gasp to slip through Ciel's lips. Sebastian took that as an opening and quickly shoved a spoonful of medicine down Ciel's throat.

The demon butler crawled off of the bed while Ciel choked on the cherry flavored poison. Once Ciel had swallowed most of it Sebastian handed him the glass of water and he greedily sucked it down. The boy wiped his face with his sleeve and scowled up at his butler.

"What the **HELL** is your problem?" Ciel's shout turned into a cough but he continued his glare towards Sebastian.

"I had to find some way to get you to take the medicine. Even if it had to be _forced,_" Sebastian gave an innocent smile. "I will reward you for not spitting it back out though."

"How so? You'll get out of my sight?"

Sebastian's innocent smile turned into a somewhat evil smirk. He knelt down by the bed and took his master's face into his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. Ciel was blushing madly and had his hands on Sebastian's as if he was going to rip them away. Hmm... but he couldn't seem to find the strength to do so...

Sebastian pulled away with a smile and looked Ciel in the eyes. "So... do you forgive me, Young master?"

Ciel blushed and finally swatted Sebastian away. "Whatever. Just don't force me to do anything ever again."

The butler stood up and bowed. "I am sorry but I will have to give you the medicine again in five to six hours. If you're good I will _reward _you again_."_

_"_... Five to six hours?" Ciel sighed and laid back down. "Fine. But I... I don't need a reward again..."

Sebastian quietly chuckled and walked towards the door. "Don't be silly, Young master. Your next reward will be even better. Get some rest now." And then he left the room.

Ciel pulled his covers up to his nose and smiled. "That butler..."

* * *

This story was inspired by being sick myself yesterday. :O I'm feeling much better today but, my lord, I woke up at one in the afternoon feeling like crud. I decided to take NyQuil around four and that was a very bad idea. I fell asleep around five and didn't wake up until 10 at night. D: That means I was only up for, like, four hours yesterday. ._. So... whoopsy.

Oh, I came up with this idea yesterday and didn't feel like writing it right then so I wrote myself a summary on a document. I thought the summary to myself was kinda funny so I decided to share it. :D

**Sebastian tries to make Ciel take his medicine. ._. He eventually kisses him or something making him gasp so Sebby can shove the spoon down his face. Then at the end Ciel's all like "Oh, that guy." er something. ._. Well anyways, write this shizz out and post and stuff... kthnxbai. -_- **

Can you tell I was sleepy? ;3


End file.
